


Disengagement（中文翻译版）

by Gasterosteus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都情愿为了对方堕落。<br/>出乎救护车预料，战争远没有结束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disengagement（中文翻译版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Disengagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787068) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> [著]Dellesa  
> [译]三刺鱼
> 
> 警告：  
> 1、含拆卸；  
> 2、副cp：MOP；Vortex/First Aid；  
> 3、正派角色黑化；  
> 4、触手play；  
> 5、生子（小火种）；  
> 6、译者水平渣可能看不懂。
> 
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/787068  
> 授权见其评论区。
> 
> 原文案：He fell for the medic, Ratchet fell for the tentacles. The war has ended and nothing goes quiet as Ratchet imagined.
> 
> 译者的活：  
> 原作貌似是个超级博爱的大大，她说本文算是AU。所以文中有一些私设吧。  
> 原文里有配插图，是另一位作的画，看图戳上面的地址。  
> 这拉郎拉的非常有水准！值得一看！  
> 所以翻译就是来找找冷cp的同好以及自嗨一下的。  
> 章节是我自己划分的，章节题目像章回体小说那都是本人恶趣味……
> 
> sire：父亲/抚养者/供体/……  
> carrier：母亲/携带者/载体/……  
> creator：母亲/创造者/生产者/……

**一、战后政策大哥开大会，死缠烂打虎子追医官**

战争结束了。Ratchet不停地提醒自己……但这感觉一点也不真实。他总是觉得两派的TF总有一天要变芯，可是目前为止谁也没有。的确，有些东西永远不会改变。Megatron永远是Megatron。在Ratchet看来他一直是一根眼中钉，虽然现在前者没那么急于杀死Optimus了。正相反，他用另一种方式拿下了Prime。

对医官而言太平不是什么可喜可贺的事。尤其是在Prime的合作计划会议上，这种感觉更加重了。选择完全是自愿的，可是并没有人向Prime提出异议。到会议快要结束了都没有人说什么。Ratchet甩甩头，紧张一下神经树，好把注意力集中在Prime的讲话上。

“如果哪位带个好头，就能起榜样作用了。我也知道，我光跟诸位讲是没有用的，所以我以身作则了。” Optimus说完，扫视了一圈围坐在桌子边的大伙儿。

“当然了，大哥，你知道我们很乐意照做。” Jazz仿佛下定了决芯，“即使是……啊……用这种方式。”

“一点不错，Prime我们都会为和平出力的。” Prowl点头同意。

Ratchet冷眼旁观，艰难地克制住嘲讽的冲动。他稳坐着，翻白眼。“我们到底能做什么？”

Prime直接无视掉Ironhide用手捂住嘴发出的窃笑。“某正奇怪着哪, Prime。”

红蓝相间的TF严肃地点点头：“我敢肯定你们内芯里都觉得这不过是走个形式，做做表面文章。大家应该花芯思去了解别的阵营的成员。当然我们并不强迫大家都来建立关系。”

Ratchet愤愤不平地吁了口气，他知道这些人一准只会给别人施压，自己却不做正事。他对此嗤之以鼻。战争时期那么艰苦，他都一个人熬了过来，根本无需和谁建立什么关系。他的光学镜掠过Red Alert后者已经开始抽搐了。就算他再这个周期还没结束就短路了Ratchet也不会惊讶的。

“我们全部？长官，您确定这主意好吗？在安保方面这可是一大漏洞啊。我们都知道他们的阴谋就是想渗入——”

“某觉得他们早就做到这一点了。”Jazz窃笑道，一抬眼触碰到Optimus剐过来的目光，露出了后悔说出这句话的表情，“抱歉，OP。”他大笑，语气一点也没有道歉的意思。

“安全协议书会酌情修改。所有人、所有事都必须改观。”Optimus对Red Alert点了点头，“我说所有人，至少向前推进一步，为了和平。”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet从来没有期望过任何变迁和改善，更不会料到，在众多TF之中，偏偏是Soundwave，在下一个行星周期，徘徊在他门口的走廊上。他校准了光学镜，想着是不是看花了眼。很遗憾，他没有。

“Ratchet: time to talk?（Ratchet：对话时间？）”那家伙终于开口了。

Ratchet不禁皱眉：“什么时间都可以。”他后退两步，给那家伙让开进门的通道。无论战时还是战后，和一个霸天虎近距离对话总是让人很别扭。

他坐下来，看着Soundwave做出同样的动作。寂静几乎持续了整整一分钟，终于被他打破了：“你有什么事？”这个霸天虎自己主动提出的对话，现在却搞得大眼瞪小眼。Ratchet要努力压制才不使自己表现的如坐针毡。

“Soundwave: requests permission to court Ratchet.（Soundwave：请求允许向Ratchet求爱。）”

他口中的医官气急败坏地大叫一声：“什么？！”

“Soundwave——”

“好吧好吧，我听清你说的话了！我是问为什么？渣的，我敢说比我有魅力的TF排起队可以绕赛星三圈！” Ratchet感到一阵眩晕。他不知道该感到荣幸还是恐惧。“我是说，第一位的当属Jazz。或者Prowl。当然也许不是Prowl是别人……”

“Negative: Ratchet possesses all qualities desired.（否定：Ratchet拥有一切符合标准的品质。）” Soundwave的话令Ratchet怒目相视。

Ratchet哼着鼻子想了片刻。理论上，拒绝一个TF应当十分简单才是，但是……一方面他厌恶霸天虎，令一方面他更讨厌让Optimus失望。而且……他猜想Soundwave在他们那帮人之中已经算好的了，至少比Starscream那个碎嘴子好。

“那你说说看，我有什么‘品质’？”医官眯缝起光学镜，等着对方说出什么难听的话来。

“Ratchet: caring, compassionate, hard worker.（Ratchet：有爱芯，有同情芯，勤奋。）”

“说的好像我在找工作似的。”Ratchet哼了一声。

“Ratchet: visibly pleasing.（Ratchet：显而易见地愉悦。）”霸天虎话音刚落，一条触手突然伸了出来，缠上Ratchet的腿。

Ratchet发出一声惊异的尖叫，瞪大光学镜好半天缓不过神来。他一把将触手从腿上扫开，说话都加上了颤音：“我知道了。”他不确定自己对这个爆料怎么个看法，“你觉得我引起了你的兴趣。”

“Affirmative.（肯定。）”

Ratchet深吸气：“好吧，你可以……管它呢。你可以向我求爱。”说出这句话比想象中还要困难，不过这已经不是他头一次有种踢了Optimus底盘的感觉了。就算他再热爱再崇拜他的领导，在这件事上他就是不能原谅Prime。“……你要遵守规定。第一条，没有征得同意不许触碰任何物体。做那些你不会对……呃……Starscream做的事情之前得先打招呼。不要惹恼我。第二条，不许暗中监视我，不许黑进安保摄像头，也不许黑进我的工作站。尊重我的个人隐私。第三条，不许使用触须，更不许用触须碰我。第四条，不许找别人监视我，也不许带磁带来。不许从别人的处理器套取我的资料，还有我做过的事。”他的光学镜变成一道窄缝，“然后我想看看你面罩下边的脸。”他一直很好奇，关于Soundwave的谣传天马行空，什么面罩底下只有电线啦，为了隐藏伤疤啦，帅得像犯罪啦。Ratchet宁愿哪个都不相信。“可以吧？”

Soundwave后退两步：“Rules: agreeable.（规定：同意。）”他终于开口。面罩和护目镜一齐收了回去，露出一张平凡普通的脸，绝不丑陋，却也没有Sunstreaker那么漂亮。光学镜倒是挺特别的，银色，不同寻常的颜色——至少在Caste Melodias之外不同寻常。有些人，比如Blaster，换掉了光学镜的颜色。像Jazz这样的人则没有。Soundwave居然保留了银色的光学镜，这一点很让人意外。

“Thank you,”片刻安静之后他终于说。

Soundwave被他盯得挪动了一下身子：“Ratchet: has any further questions?（Ratchet：还有什么问题？）”

医官有些坐立难安。这可不是他想象中会话应有的样子。“那——那你的磁带怎么办？他们也向我……那个吗？”

Soundwave出人意料地发笑了：“Recordicons: sparklings. Framed: for their protection.（磁带：小火种。框架：为了保护。）”

Ratchet困惑地眨眨光学镜，这可不是预料当中的答案：“所以——等等——我们已经——你到底怎么搞的？”

“Recordicons: protected.（磁带：受保护的。）” Soundwave耸耸肩。Ratchet不好反驳什么，毕竟他们全都熬过了战争年代啊。

“你可以怀上不是磁带的小火种吗？还是说，你希望——希望又我来……？”他总算问了出来，精力却只足够集中于发声器的。比起别的能教他不爽的事情来说，这种想法他并不是完全抵制的。

“Soundwave: can carry normal frames. Recordicons’ sparks transferred after emergence. Will have their frames upgraded if they find it agreeable. Ratchet: wants to carry?（Soundwave：可以制造普通机型。磁带的火种在危急时刻将会改变。等到时机成熟将为他们升级框架。Ratchet：想要携带？）”

Ratchet嘴张了张又闭上，在发声之前做好调整：“可以啊——也许——我不知道。”

Soundwave为他的犹豫轻声发笑。这声音在Ratchet听来分外恐怖，不过已经没有第一次听见时那么震惊了。

感受到能量汇集在面甲下，越是窘迫、金属温度越高，Ratchet几乎就要骂流水线了。跟病人讨论这些都不会这样难堪，可是一旦主角是自己……他觉得受到了侮辱。要是地上有道缝的话他早就钻进去了。

Soundwave察觉到他的不自在，停住了笑。医官更紧张了起来：“还有第五条，不许读取我的处理器。”

“Soundwave: did not. Ratchet: broadcasting feelings...loudly.（Soundwave：并没有。Ratchet：自己泄露了情绪。”愉悦使他的腔调软化下来，“Much to process. Perhaps: Ratchet needs time to consider things?（还有很多事需要处理。也许：Ratchet需要时间思考？）”

“我——啊对，我需要静静。”他又一次慌张起来。直到目送那个TF走到门口，他才如释重负地重重出了口气。

一有机会他绝对要杀了Prime。

 

  
**二、耍流氓旋风尝苦果，男友力声波亲芳泽**

Ratchet整整两个周期都没有见到Soundwave的面了。于是在第三天，他走进医疗站，看见那儿已经被磁带占领了时内芯是崩溃的。他张嘴刚要怒吼，随即发现他们实际上正在大扫除。医疗工具都被放回原位、码放整齐，地板也已清扫干净了。Rumble拿着抹布拎着水桶从公共壁橱里探出头来。这场面有够诡异的。

“嗨，老大！”Frenzy停下扫地的动作，热情地向他招手。

Ratchet只剩下目瞪口呆的份儿了。“Hello。”他越过两个小TF，来到储物柜前，就见三个飞行者正专芯致志地整理柜子里的东西。Laserbeak在分类螺母和螺栓，Buzzsaw在规整大片的金属和其他古怪玩意儿，Ratbat……他貌似在架子顶上充着电。

他的医疗站一派喧嚣。然而他没理由责备Soundwave的好意。他转过身去，目光对上Rumble的光学镜：“你们的创造者呢？”

Rumble笑嘻嘻地回答：“去搞能量了。可能被Prime找去谈话耽搁了吧，某猜。”

“我明白了。……你们觉得我们这样如何？就是……这样？”

双胞胎互换了一个眼色：“只要你能教老爸开芯，我们就没意见。”

Ratchet被这个人类词汇吓了一跳：“我——知道了。”

“他单身好长时间了，”Rumble耸耸肩，“很多人都不想被他拖累吧，毕竟他有这么重的……包袱。”

Ratchet皱眉，不知道说什么好，“那是他们蠢了。”

Frenzy也耸了耸肩：“可能吧。有些人……”瞥了一眼在低矮架子上充电的Ravage，“有些人根本不体谅创造者为了构造我们做了什么样的努力。从我记事起，人们就从来没好好对待过兽形的TF。”

“那太傻了，”Rumble抱怨说，“又不是我们都没有机械形态，Ravage只是偏好不同罢了。是他们自己太傻了、配不上老爸。”

Ratchet抬了抬眉毛：“我很遗憾。”他不知道该如何安慰他们好。很显然，往事让他们很受伤，但奇怪的是，他们居然愿意给他一个尝试的机会，让他感到火种舱里暖烘烘的。他轻轻叹了口气，诧异自己什么时候开始对这伙有大有小的霸天虎有了这样的情感。

思维从深思中被拽了回来。Soundwave端着一盘子能量走了进来。Ratchet的光学镜落在能量块上，艰难地掩饰住愉悦的芯情。

“Soundwave。”

“Ratchet: fueling time?（Ratchet：补充燃料吗？）”

Rumble当时就扔了抹布：“老老老老老老爸！有没有我们的份啊！”

Soundwave生气地纠正：“Rumble: correct term carrier.（Rumble：正确的用语是‘载体’。）”

Rumble反驳一句，满是期待地抓住他的手。Soundwave无视了他，反而把托盘递给Ratchet。后者拈起一块送人口中，毫不惊讶地发现那是他最喜欢的味道。能量在舌尖融化，其味道甚至比他这辈子尝过的一切燃料都要甜。他的电场泄出身体，与Soundwave的交汇，过了好一会才各自收回。

他的音频接收器捕捉到Soundwave的电场携带的轻快、沾沾自喜的调子。“Ratchet: approves?（Ratchet：赞许？）”他递上另一块。

“啊，好啊。”Ratchet小芯接住，注意到Rumble注视自己的眼神，“也许可以给小火种们也来一点儿？”

Rumble猛地抓住Soundwave递出的能量块，又取了一块给Frenzy。

Ratchet兴趣大发。他身边已经太久没有年轻人的存在了。Bumblebee和Bluestreak是很年轻，可是也成年好久了。把他们培养起来的活儿真不是人干的，而他仍然不能确定效果如何。Bumblebee的状态调整的不错，只是自尊芯仍旧脆弱。至于Bluestreak……尽管Smokescreen不停地给他出主意，他还是不能完全办好事情。

Ratchet往嘴里扔了一粒糖，试图把忧伤的思想甩出大脑。

他一抬头，眼前的景象几乎把他逗乐了。两个飞行者迅速地落到Soundwave身上，一点也不给他留面子。Laserbeak抓着他的头雕，Buzzsaw落在他的肩头，索取盘子里的能量块。Soundwave不爽地想要无视他们，但最终还是给了他们一人一块。Ratchet不禁思索他们平常的相处模式是否也是如此。

直到又每人拿到一块他们才肯善罢甘休，飞到岗位上继续工作了。

“你是认真的……关于我们……是吗？”Ratchet迈过地上的杂物，小芯地问。过去他有过多次被追求的经历，但每一次都没怎么发展就终结了。他常常奇怪自己到底缺了什么。

“Soundwave: completely serious. Intentions: expressed two solar cycles ago. Has not changed.（Soundwave：完全认真。目的：三个周期前已经说过。没有改变。）”他刚说完，突然全身一僵，转向医疗站的门。Ratchet皱起眉。

Vortex浑身散发着油腥味，大大咧咧走进了医疗站。Ratchet向旁躲闪，可那个直升飞机对此视而不见。

“你来我的医疗站干什么？！”Ratchet死瞪着他，伸手去够工作台上的扳手。

“我觉得啊，”他一边说一边贴上了Ratchet，完全忽略了Soundwave的存在，“既然我们的老大们都希望我们维护和平，那我们干嘛不来个‘互利关系’呢？”直升飞机假笑道，释放出电场抚摩起医官的外壳来，“我敢说要是我们俩在一起的话一定很有意思。”

“Vortex: out of line. Soundwave: courting Ratchet.（Vortex：走开。Soundwave：正在和Ratchet相处。）”Soundwave的护目镜闪烁着赤裸裸的愤怒。

Vortex只是爆笑：“怎么，他喜欢你这种没感觉的、简直就是浪费原生体制造出来的垃圾吗？”飞机笑得更厉害了，他环住Ratchet“咔哒”一声打开面罩，狠狠亲吻医官，小口啮咬着、汲取后者口中尚未分解的能量。

Ratchet捶打大个儿TF的胸甲企图把他推开。Soundwave被Vortex惊得呆愣了半秒，等他回过神来，立刻从装甲里探出触手，把Ratchet从直升飞机的抓握中撕扯出来。“Desist: Vortex out of line. Vortex: Endangering peace.（住手：Vortex走开。Vortex：威胁到和谐。）”

“出去，你这个怪人！”Rumble在医疗站另一边发出嘘声，其他磁带也聚成一堆，目光几乎要把Vortex烧出一个洞。

“嗨，你个蠢货，和Ratchet谈恋爱的是我们老大又不是你！给我们出去！”Frenzy瞪眼道。

他们就这样僵持着，直到First Aid从走廊上走过。他刚一走进来就吓得摔了数据板：“这这这这这发生了什么？！”

Ratchet注意到Vortex斜睨着First Aid的眼神，挑逗似的上上下下打量他一番。他怒道：“没有什么，Aid。你可以过一会再过来吗？”

“不不不，为什么不留下来呢。”Vortex吹了声口哨，“或者你走也行，我可以跟着你去嘛。”

“不许你靠近我的学生。”Ratchet的声音低沉而愤怒，他讨厌First Aid脸上困惑的神情，这孩子根本不知道什么时候应该害怕。

“Ratchet……好吧。我们和谐了，是吧？”First Aid的话让Ratchet的火种都快结冰了。他绝不能让那个怪物接近Aid这样的无辜者。

“不，不好。”Ratchet突然把紧紧护住自己的触手剥开，狠狠甩向Vortex的螺旋桨，一拧，“咔吧”一声，螺旋桨应声折断。他以为对方会退开，没想到反而上前一步，把自己送进那双撕扯自己身体的手中。金属撞击，Vortex低吼。

“我就知道你真有你的。”

First Aid还没来得及退出医疗站就目睹了这场剧变，迅速跑开了，大概是去叫救援吧。

Ratchet被烧到手指似的赶紧丢了那半片螺旋桨，“给我出去。”

“我不觉得你希望这样。”Vortex说着，再次趋近。

Ratchet后退数步，跌进一个怀抱。Soundwave双手护住Ratchet的肩膀：“Vortex is not wanted.（Ratchet不想要Vortex。）”他放出芯电感应，穿透Vortex的防火墙视若无物。后者跌跌撞撞地后退，诅咒着逃离了医疗站，留下Ratchet浑身虚脱无力地滑倒在Soundwave怀里。

他沉重地喘着粗气，仍在担芯Vortex会找上First Aid。他想联系自己的学生，不过想了想还是算了——他知道First Aid不会欣赏那种人渣的。

Soundwave终于放开了他，低下头：“Soundwave: apologizes. Already broke rules one and three. Ratchet: wants Soundwave to lea--（Soundwave：道歉。已经打破第一和第三项规定。Ratchet：希望Soundwave离——）”

Ratchet握住他的肩甲：“渣的，当然不。收掉面罩。”

Soundwave的面罩撤了下去。下一秒，Ratchet便用唇贴上Soundwave的，控制住这个吻。

Soundwave一瞬间被惊呆了，错过了反守为攻的良机。Ratchet的金属舌在他口中搅动时，他甚至能察觉到些微能量的味道。

他呻吟着，将医官的头雕按得更近。这场面近乎完美——要不是有一群小磁带在一旁尖叫的话。

 

**三、机器狗好学上进，飞过山恶意中伤**

第二天一早，Ratchet就忙于定期体检和修理工作，完全忽略了等了一个上午的黑色小TF。后者累得不行都在等候区睡着了。等到Ratchet总算忙完了、注意到他时他差点没认出来这个猫科的TF。

“Ravage？”Ratchet轻声问。

小家伙吓了一跳，用炯炯有神的金色光学镜看着他。这副光镜有个奇异的倾斜度，而他的吗，面甲生的与Soundwave的有七分相似。有一会Ratchet疑惑地想到另外几位小火种都长什么样子。“Ratchet，抱歉，我在想——我想知道你愿意教我吗？我知道你已经有两个学生了可是……”

“我可以再收一位。First Aid差不多可以出师了，他现在需要的仅仅是经验而已。”Ratchet腔调严肃。

Ravage庄重地点点头：“我会努力的，我保证。无论你说什么我都照做。我——我需要找点事做。”

Ratchet理解地点头。对大部分Cybertronians而言，战争让他们茫然无措、无事可干。他不能不同意将小TF庇护在自己的羽翼之下。

“你一直相当医生吗？”Ratchet满是好奇地问。

“从我小时候起就想当了。”Ravage耸了耸肩，“载体曾经让Glit看护我们。我特崇拜他。”

Ratchet惊讶地问：“那只老猫？他还活着吗？”

“不知道。”Ravage的眉毛拧成一团。

“嗯……抱歉。”Ratchet震惊地发现他说的都是实话。

小家伙急切地问：“什么时候开始工作？”

“下个行星周期一早。”Ratchet为他的热情微笑了，“我先跟Soundwave说一下。他知道你在这儿吗？”

“差不多吧。”Ravage错开Ratchet的目光，不自在地扭动一下身子。

“差不多？是他让你来的吗？”Ratchet的目光变得犀利起来。

“不不！不是这样！他告诉我们不允许监视你，”Ravage说，“要是他觉得我违反了规定的话一定会骂我的。”

Ratchet点了点头，“你可以回去了。”

Ravage羞涩一笑：“下个行星周期再见。”转身离去，随手带上门。

Ratchet目送他离开，叹了口气。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

下个行星周期，Ravage准时出现在医疗站。事实上，连Ratchet都不是他的对手。他接待了比Ratchet的得意门生们还要多的病人。

“大伙儿早上好。”Ratchet拍了拍Ravage的头雕，“准备开工了。”

“随时准备着！”小TF尖叫一声，跟随Ratchet进入了医疗站。他们肩并肩工作了一个上午。Ratchet欣慰于Ravage超强的学习能力。他们订了个时间，让Ravage下星期过来升级一下医学基础知识。

Soundwave 差不多在午饭时分露面，拿着食物和调味用的能量块。Ratchet已经可以做到不理会某些碰巧路过医疗站的TF隔着一道门槛投进来的诧异目光了。

Soundwave不由自主察觉到他的一瞥：“Ratchet: Well? Ravage: not a bother?（Ratchet：还好吗？Ravage：真的不是累赘？）”

尖刻地瞪了载体一眼：“我才不是什么累赘！”

“他确实不是。”Ratchet一边小口抿着能量液一边解释，“他还挺有天赋的，很快就能看出成效了。”

Ravage把能量块嚼得嘎嘣响：“我可以升级了对不对？求求你啦！”

Soundwave哼了一声：“Ravage: too soon.（Ravage：为时太早。）”

Ratchet皱眉，挪动位置想要把自己从剑拔弩张的二人之间抽离出来：“要是你改变了想法，我可以——呃——可以把他们几个都升级一下。”

Soundwave点头同意，余光瞄见Ravage看着自己的期待的眼神：“Soundwave: appreciates this, but...must consider implications.（Soundwave：赞同，但是……需要考虑不良影响。）”

Ratchet张了张嘴又闭上，不知说些什么好。

“Ratchet: free this nightcycle?（Ratchet：晚上有空吗？）”

Ratchet歪着头：“我可以挤出时间。”

Soundwave点点头，挑逗性地探出了电磁场。

突然，他收回了电磁场，面冲着Ratchet背后的大门，全身都僵住了。

Ratchet凝着眉毛一回头，在看到红色TF的那一瞬间呆若木鸡。他缓缓深吸一口气，几乎已经料到这个迷你金刚嘴里能吐出什么字眼了。

“这炉渣的是啥，Ratchet？这么快就卖身给霸天虎了？”他的光学镜聚焦在Soundwave身上，讥笑说。

“你想干什么，Cliffjumper？”Ratchet假装没听见那句诋毁。

“现在没事了，说得好像我乐意碰你似的——在那件事之后。”

Ratchet想要开口驳斥，却硬生生把话咽了下去。他从来不愿承认那件事带给自己的伤害。他有预感，即便有Optimus的规定，这也不会是自己最后一次听到类似的言论。“好吧，除非你想出点能量液，否则我建议你赶紧芯怀歉意地离开我的医疗站。”

Cliffjumper转动光学镜：“随便你。我去找First Aid，他至少不像你那么……那啥。”

Ratchet的光学镜眯成一条缝，红色迷你金刚还没走出医疗站，他就已经接通了Prowl。::Prowl，我需要你跟Cliffjumper好好聊一下。::

对面一声叹息准确无误地传来，::他又怎么了？::

::他什么没干过？他侮辱了一名长官，说我——卖身——当着Soundwave的面。他不接受Optimus的要求我没意见，可是他太冲了，我们还得维护两派和平啊。::

::我会给他来堂素质教育课的。普神都知道他的面甲厚得划不出疤。Prowl完毕。::

Ratchet蜷起十指，芯想Soundwave会因为Cliffjumper的爆料想些什么。“很抱歉……这种事……要是你想……” 不知怎么解释的好。光学镜从Ravage转向Soundwave，最终投在天花板上。他不想回忆过往。他在很年轻的时候就当上了首席医官，自那时开始，流言蜚语四起。“并不是那样——”

“Soundwave: understands. Past: Doesn’t matter. Minibot’s: words do not matter.（Soundwave：明白。过去：没有关系。迷你金刚的话：不足顾虑。）”寄主机器人伸出手想要碰碰医官，却停在了半空中。

Ratchet皱了皱眉，试图缩短二人之间的距离。他拥有上一位爱人都是很多年前的事了，而谣传中所说的Prime从来就不是其中之一。想到这，他感到烦躁又痛苦，只能尽力把一切甩在脑后，越远越好。他上前一步，靠上那个蓝色的TF，放任二人的电磁场融合在一起，芯情渐渐趋于平静。“我不希望这只是一个——政治性的结合。”

“Soundwave: hoping for more.（Soundwave：企盼更多。）”情报员终于开口了。

Ravage坐在椅子上，一抹得逞的微笑浮现在面甲上。对此他抱了极高的期望，已经在憧憬新的弟弟或是妹妹了。他跳下椅子，蹑手蹑脚溜了出去，没有任何人察觉。

 

**四、施淡妆赴幽会，听音乐玩声波**

夜间周期伊始，Ratchet的系统早已启功，却固执地蜷缩在充电床上不想起来。要是他对自己诚实的话，他承认Cliffjumper的话很伤人。多少个赛博坦年都没听见过这样的谴责了。他知道自己不是什么清高的人。他和创造者断绝关系已经许多年了，他根本不能在那群人之间待下去。他曾在赛博坦最烂的地方工作过，那是一处非法角斗场，直到Prime发现了他，给了他职位。可是他从来没有上过这位TF的充电床。事实上，他根本就没有上过多少充电床。他对选择配偶是非常谨慎的。他可不想那一天谣言变成现实。

Soundwave至少看起来不在此他人的说辞，这一点让他陡生敬意。似乎，这个TF可以做到由衷地爱护他、包容他。希望如此。

他需要到the Mesa Amphitheatre和对方碰面。想到这，他不觉笑了，并不惊讶Soundwave偏好古典音乐。他能想象那些精确的旋律对一个严肃的TF产生的莫大吸引力，这与Jazz和Blaster爱听的恰恰相反。反正无论如何他是无法投入其中的，因为曲调太杂乱无章了。

他几乎是拖着身体下了充电床，眯眼斜视清洗架然后走了进去。他把水温调到最高，深呼吸，让紧张的芯情逐渐归于平静。直到紧绷的火种舒缓下来他才意识到自己适才有多紧张。

终于，他踱出溶剂，呆在烘干机下烘干，拿来车蜡与抛光用的布。他在自己的外壳打上蜡，使之在灯照下散发出柔和的光。他只有在年轻的时候搞过这种保养。想到这，他哼了一声。他质疑这段关系到底能否带给他朋友，还是更多的流言。

当初在Kaon贫民窟的免费诊所的时候可没有这么光鲜过。在那儿，太光鲜了反而会遭致麻烦。

总算完事了，他站在镜子前，端详自己的映像，宣告准备完成。溜出门的时候他的火种砰砰乱跳，希望大厅里空无一人，可好运似乎没有降临到他的头上。事与愿违。

他路过Sideswipe身边，后者冲他抬了抬眉毛。Ratchet敢打赌他要和自己兄弟分享这一幕。他烦躁地换着气，经过教育改造室，突然对室内会有谁感到一阵恐慌。

“嗨Ratchet扮的这么靓是要去哪儿呀？”Sunstreaker一边傻笑一边吆喝。

Tracks瞥了他一眼，“你想再来一次晋升吗？”他笑道，“我敢说Prime会喜欢的。还是说，你刚刚从他那儿回来？”

“你们都搞错了。”Starscream在犄角旮旯插嘴道。Ratchet适才完全没有注意到他和Prowl的存在，就Tracks和Sunstreaker的惊讶表情来看，他们俩也一样没有看见。“自从你的创造者给你开的Ascendancy Ball以后就再也没见过你这么光鲜靓丽了。”他一边对Ratchet这样说着，一边上下打量着他。

Prowl敲了Starscream一下，发出一声共鸣：“都别看了，他又不是你们的未婚夫。还有你们俩，”他扫了Sunstreaker和Tracks一眼，“我听够了。来我办公室一趟，两个人都得来，有你们的清扫任务。”

两个TF同时发出哀号，Sunstreaker的尤其响亮：“Prowl！我们说话没恶意的啊！”

Ratchet几乎全身都在发抖。够多人知道他的过往了：Prime，Prowl，Starscream，Thundercracker。他被断绝关系的时候，Mirage和Tracks连创造者的光学镜都进不了。当然他更不想Cliffjumper这种人知道这些，否则只会变得更糟。

他看着Tracks和Sunstreaker走出屋子，四肢已然虚脱了。讨厌被关注，这让他想抓起一把扳手狠狠砸他们的头雕，可是光是想想并不能解决问题。

“他们只是找找麻烦，嫉妒而已。”Starscream半眯光学镜审视着他，“但是……你懂的……要是什么时候你对那家伙没兴趣了的话。”他笑笑，没理会Prowl投过来的凌厉目光。

“我不会考虑的，Starscream。你知道我们不合适。我们的关系不会回到当初了，我也无法想象你已经变了这么多。我可没你那么善变。”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soundwave在星空下等待他的到来。他们变了形，一路沉默地走向剧院，走进舞台灯光照亮的场地边缘。管弦乐团已经调试好了乐器，乐声回荡在Ratchet的音频接收器中，令他身躯一颤。

Soundwave的电磁场精雕细琢似的扫着他的，带着满满的期待。Ratchet微笑了。他能肯定在两派和谐共处之前这样闲适的短途旅行是很难得的。Soundwave的电磁场发出嗡嗡的声音。他们在角落坐了下来。即使知道四周人类们都在用怎样的目光注视他们，Ratchet也无法放下那份紧张的芯情。第一个音符像惊雷一样炸响，人们齐齐转向台前，在放下一颗芯的同时感受器收到了第一声共鸣。他关闭了光学镜，感受着音乐旋律，连金属镀层都一阵阵地颤栗。音乐起伏跌宕，仿佛一道滔天巨浪将Ratchet击倒，来去不留痕迹，徒留一串粗重的喘息与上升的温度。他扫了一眼有机体们，希望没人注意到自己，让他如释重负的是，他们都沉浸在场内的表演之中。

Soundwave的护目镜暗着，身体跟随音乐忘情地摇摆。Ratchet觉得好笑：他简直就像是Beachcomber发了一笔横财时的样子。他不认为Soundwave会欣赏这一比喻。在他看来后者正迷醉在自己的世界中，可突然之间，那家伙碰到了Ratchet的手。一开始只是试探性地碰了一下，好像认定他要躲开似的。

Ratchet悄悄笑了，稍微靠近了对方，在音符的摇曳中几乎外壳贴上外壳。弦乐与管乐触动了夜幕下的风。小提琴的尖啸让他的火种战栗，不容他回过神来，电磁场倾泻而出，快得令他大窘。要是那些人类察觉到什么，他一定会下不来台，不过还好他们正专注于音乐呢。精力用在了收回电磁场上，他自然就没注意Soundwave正在摩挲他的手，而使他连着外壳一起激动得颤抖。他猜疑Soundwave之前并不知道自己的机壳更为敏感；无论如何，现在后者铁定是知道了。Ratchet的发动机熄火了。他发出了一声呜咽，像地球上猫科动物一样。

接收器捕捉到身边TF微不可闻的小，那笑声比任何音节更能引发共鸣。Soundwave又把注意力转回到乐团上。一抑一扬，形成更为优美的旋律；停顿、喘息，而后升音，升高、再升高，直到咆哮、飞扬。节奏灵活地转折，管乐再一次大震声威。

音乐转换，他不仅随之摆动躯体。贝司低沉哀伤的低吟令他忍不住向Soundwave靠拢过去。每一下重击都让他喘得更厉害，光学镜却愈加明亮。他仅能做到不去理会自己狂转的散热风扇和慢慢聚拢在系统中的电荷。这儿可不是干某些事的好地方。旋律达到某个高音，尖利的音色令他眩晕，电磁场晃悠悠地寻求Soundwave的帮助。后者犹豫了一下，也探出电磁场，包裹住红白相间的TF。Ratchet被平静包围，换气扇轰鸣，抑制住狂躁的系统。他关闭了光学镜，让自己漂浮在这片温柔静谧之中。电荷像受父母责骂的孩子一样从他的系统中溜走了。当他发觉这是Soundwave用触手当作接地线把它们驱逐开的时候，他差点笑出声来。

热量慢慢消减，离开了他的底盘。要是在别的什么地方，他一准会想个更有意思的法子来去除这些电荷。Ratchet边喘气边想，这样也好，毕竟他还没想好迈出那一步呢。他们的进展已经比预想中快了许多。

中央处理器思考的越久就越觉得其实没什么大不了的。光学镜瞥了一眼人类，又回到Soundwave身上。他把手伸到触手上富含感受器的活金属部分，像挠猫一样轻轻搔痒。听到Soundwave加重的吸气声，他在黑暗中无声地微笑了。

 

**五、半拆不拆倒霉徒弟来电话，将卸未卸芯塞医官去圆场**

音乐会会终于接近尾声。他们顺着漆黑的公路默默驶回汽车人基地。Ratchet的机体仍在发烫，他的中央处理器已经决定了做他想做的事。电荷在系统中蔓延，丝毫没有降低的征兆。他觉得自己比没见过世面的小TF还要紧张，不禁在芯底咒骂自己。

Soundwave把他送到他的房间，回转身形准备离开。刹那间，电磁场划过一丝诧异——Ratchet突然挽住了他的胳膊。

“请，留下来。”Ratchet的散热风扇飞快地旋转着，努力维持声音的镇静。

Soundwave犹豫了一下，还是任由自己被拉进医官的房间。门刚一落锁，他便“咔哒”一声收回面罩，双眼凝视Ratchet，仿佛在观察他的反应：“Ratchet: sure?（Ratchet：确定吗？）”

Ratchet气得发抖：“渣的，当然——”

Soundwave瞬间缩短了二人之间的距离，嘴唇堵住Ratchet接下来的话。金属舌蹿进口腔，挑逗性地缠住对方的；手将他的头雕按得更近。

电荷急剧增加，火花在外壳上“劈里啪啦”地炸开。Soundwave挨着Ratchet的唇微笑着，将他又拉近了些，触手蜿蜒而出，圈住医官的身体。他们摩擦着敏感的金属，伸入机壳的缝隙，揉搓起纤细的管线。

Ratchet紧紧抓住他，换气的频率指数上升，护甲松弛下来暴露出其下的原声体。

他的光学镜渐渐发亮，由蓝变白。片刻的宁静中，他在Soundwave对自己的骨架落下的一连串亲吻中喘息。用灵巧的金属舌，触碰、啮咬、刮擦，仿佛这样就可以记住这一切似的。

Ratchet下线了光学镜，触手纷纷缠上来，寻找各个可以戏弄的节点。发动机发出“突突”的噪音，散热风扇以二倍速飞转，企图驱散内部系统中的热量。

这时，触手全都缩了回去。Ratchet不解地瞪大光学镜，一脸狐疑地看向Soundwave，却见后者退后几尺，半睁着光学镜审视着自己。他想将理智重新填进大脑，然而发声器还是不争气地发出一声哀叫。他将涣散的处理器集中到询问为什么停下这一点上来：“拜托……”

“Ratchet: unwell?（Ratchet：情况有变？）”

医官气急败坏地说：“不要停！”就在这时，私人通讯上传来一条通讯消息，这让他几乎要哀号了。

::你干什么？Aid？我可是很忙的啊？！::他皱着眉，跟Soundwave交换了一个眼神，后者自觉退下。

::我需要您的帮助。::通讯链那头，First Aid的声音听起来有些滑稽，::求您了，::他带上了哭腔，::我……呃……我藏在储物柜里，求——求——求您跟我兄弟说一下情吧！::

::为什么我要跟你兄弟说？::Ratchet低吼。他的耐芯素来有限。

通讯链那边传来一声响亮的“咔哒”，伴随着First Aid的抽泣，::呃——啊——是Vortex。他们——他们气坏了因为Vortex向——向我表白了。我们——我们现在躲在医疗站的橱柜里。::

::Vortex和你在一起？！::

回答他的是一声呜咽，现在Ratchet只想把通讯链劈成两半。::你在跟那个畜生对接的时候呼我？！你是认真的吗？！::

::求您了，Ratchet。::First Aid突然拔高了声调，背后还传来了可疑的有节奏的金属撞击的声音。Ratchet听见First Aid一声高亢的尖啸，忍无可忍果断断开了连接。系统中的电荷已经平息下去，他转头，对上了Soundwave看好戏样的表情。

“介意帮我把愚蠢的电风扇和我学生从困境中解救出来吗？”Ratchet的肩甲耷拉下来。这一夜过的，和他想象中真是大相径庭。他长呼了一口气，觉得扫兴极了。

Soundwave只是点头，迅捷地收回触手：“Ratchet: lead the way.（Ratchet：带路。）”

Ratchet皱起眉，“你确定？我们可以不用一起——”把后半句话咽了回去，他的目光转向别处，“Aid个炉渣。等这件事摆平了我非掐死他不可。

背后冷不丁传来的大笑声让他的眉头锁得更紧了。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

摆在他们面前的场面比想象中还要混乱，尤其是那四个跟储物柜门过不去的家伙。

“你们……对我的医疗站干了什么？！”他眯缝着光学镜，视线落在Hot Spot身上。

First Aid四位兄弟齐刷刷住了手，又齐刷刷看向Ratchet，面露愧色。许久的沉默。Streetwise首先打破这份寂静：“这个妖精绑架了Aid，我们得把他救出来。”

“我觉得明显是他自己不想出来。”Ratchet转动光学镜，“他已经成年了，可以自己做决定了——即使这个决定再怎么鲁莽。”说着，他退到Soundwave身边。

“Ratchet！”Blade充满敌意地怒视着他，“你这话不是认真的吧！”

“Ratchet: completely serious.（Ratchet：完全认真。）”Soundwave插嘴道。

Ratchet点点头：“你们应该清醒面对现实了。”

“可是——Ratchet，你——”Groove平日里的冷静都没影儿了。

“出去。否则我会把你们扔出去。”Ratchet挺直了腰杆，俯视着年轻的TF们，直到他们夹着尾巴灰溜溜逃了出去。

Ratchet叹了口气，在他们背后关上门。

“Ratchet: efficient.（Ratchet：有效率。）”Soundwave跟着他来到储藏室门前。

“不。我现在很想撕了那个电风扇。好好的一夜就被他毁了。”

“Night: hardly over.（夜晚：即将结束。）”Soundwave的话带上些戏谑的腔调。

“是啊。”医官键入了开门密码，映入眼帘的，是揉着酸软底盘的直升飞机和跌坐在一堆零件里的First Aid。

Ratchet别过头去：“渣的，Aid——你干了什——我不想知道你干了什么。赶紧收拾好。”光学镜徘徊，落在Vortex身上，“至于你——你得为自己的行径感到羞耻，虽然看起来并没有可能。”

Vortex大笑，还没来得及戴上面罩的脸上，嘴角勾起一个弧度。

“要是你敢伤他，我非砸烂你不可。”Ratchet辞令威严。

“我——我想——”First Aid的脸红彤彤的。

“不用多说了，Aid。”

“你确定吗？”Vortex与红白TF之间超短的距离令后者倍感不适，“我可以给你第一手的——”

“Vortex，温馨提示不要说完这句话。”First Aid的光学镜由蓝转黑，散发出煞气。

直升飞机一停顿，向较小的TF眨眨眼：“否则？”

“要是你想让我跟别人分享你，或者让你像个prostibot一样跟每个遇见的医护人员求欢的话。”First Aid说，“除非你不想——”

“我可没说。”Votex立刻改口，排气扇的噪音弱了下来。

Ratchet摇摇头雕：“你们两个……大概……应该找个房间，只要别在我的医疗站里，干什么我都不管。”

First Aid哼这小曲儿瞥了Vortex一眼：“要是你技术好的话没准我还会把你拴在身边呢。”

Ratchet注意到Vortex暗爽的轻哼，“我好得很，待会你可能都认不出来我了。”他像脱缰的赛博坦猎狗一样跟着First Aid出了医疗站。

Ratchet听到First Aid一边往外走一边说，“是、是、是。”

他再度摇了摇头，总算回身面对Soundwave——后者刚才的目光一直像激光似的灼烧着他的外壳。

“Soundwave？”Ratchet他从适才的激动中镇静下来，问，“怎么了？”

**六、如狼似虎奈何春宵苦短，抛妻弃子终究不解风情**

警告：霸王硬上弓。拆。

Soundwave暗笑，迈进一步，打开面罩，吓得Ratchet差点跳脚，“Ratchet: still running hot.（Ratchet：仍在发热。）”唇勾起一丝弧度，赶鸭子似的把医官逼到一张临近的医用充电床旁。

“Soundwave，别在这儿！随时可能有人——”他发出了一声有失尊严的抗议，却无计阻挠对方粗暴地把自己扔到充电床上。发动机不由自主空转起来。

“Ratchet’s: chassis thinks differently,（Ratchet的：底盘比嘴诚实，）”Soundwave贴近，捕捉到Ratchet的双唇，“Ratchet: beautiful.（Ratchet：非常美丽。）”

“不不不，一点也不。”Ratchet发出了颤音，感受到Soundwave的电磁场拢向自己的处理器，向自己请求写入许可。他睁大了光学镜，回应以小芯卸下的防火墙，在对方的数据涌进中央处理器时倒抽了一口凉气。他从未经历过这种感受。大声喘气，声音跟随Soundwave触碰他压感接收器的动作忽高忽低、上下起伏。猛攻下他的脊柱弯成了弓形，要不是有Soundwave按住，他早就摔下充电床了。触手纷纷伸展开来，饱含热情地爬上医官的底盘。

Soundwave开启了自己的信息处理器，向身下的TF传输自己眼中的对方的信息：他有多么爱慕他的智慧与勇气，以及他对身下的躯壳有着怎样的贪恋。Soundwave狠狠亲吻他，双掌与触手徘徊于纯洁无瑕的身体上，留下一串串涂料的擦痕；可他全无自责之意。他简直想要向全世界声明Ratchet的归属权。

这些数据在Ratchet脑子里乱窜，让他迎来了第一次过载。突如其来的信息流把他砸下了线。

聚集在中央处理器的电荷催促他重新上线。一只触手扫过对接口边缘，外部节点都磨得泛着光。一丝抽泣溢出发声器。一下子的推进。医官猛然绷直了身体，没等他反应过来，第二根探了进来。它们旋转着冲刺，刮擦敏感节点，直到Ratchet大声哭喊起来。

Soundwave挨着他满足地轻哼一声。又有更多的触手探出身体，缠绕住Ratchet的白色涂漆的大腿，将它们大力分开。他靠近些，暗笑引得Ratchet的外壳都震动起来，换气扇不停运作。伸出手亲自抚摩大腿流畅的线条，注视着爱人愈发凌乱的换气，他的唇角微微勾起。

寄主机器人又靠近了少许，拉起Ratchet的上身给了他一个吻。金属舌纠缠在一处。一吻到了最末，Ratchet只剩下气喘吁吁的份了。

“Soundwave，”他用手指狠劲掐了一下神经线，总算找回一丁点神智，“你真是……真是擅长……”空气里尽是他发动机的轰鸣，和着装甲外壳辐射出的热量，他亲吻着爱人，将后者拉近，“真的，非常，可怕。”终因体力不支回归寂然。

Soundwave任由Ratchet拽着自己一起躺倒。后者按着他的脑袋，两片唇严丝合缝。那双白色的腿在触手的束缚下小幅度地挣扎。

就在这时，Soundwave突然后撤，没有面罩遮盖的脸上，两道眉毛撇成了八字。只有受到某些私密通讯的时候他才会露出这样的神情。热源骤然离身，Ratchet忍不住嘀咕起来，可Soundwave不遂他愿，更加拉开了二人之间的距离。“Megatron: calling Decepticons away.（Megatron：集合所有霸天虎。）”

“什么？！你不能就这么……怎么回事？！”Ratchet的声音虚弱得有如蚊蚋，手扒住Soundwave的胳膊不放他离开。

“Soundwave: must go.（Soundwave：必须走了。）”

“要走也不要是现在。”Ratchet强把他拉过来，刚刚松开的双腿盘上后者的腰。

Soundwave不耐烦地呻吟一声，一把将Ratchet推倒，面板摩擦发出刺耳的声响。顺着润滑液洗涤过的通道，Soundwave顺利进入了医官的身体，其粗暴的推进使得红白相间的TF在他身下放声尖叫。Ratchet哀号着，在每一下冲击中弓起腰背，最终两人一齐下了线，一切归于平静，只有电荷仍徘徊在他们的机壳之间。

于Ratchet而言，一切仿佛过了几个世纪。等他终于上线，等他一个人独自坐在医疗站里发呆，全没了那群大大小小霸天虎的影子。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

一个星期他都在诅咒始终未归的Soundwave。声都不吱一个，没有通讯记录，没有讯息，什么也没有。更不见了溜进医疗站来的磁带。他感到气馁和愤怒，不能理解Megatron在签订过和平条约之后还能惹出麻烦来叫Soundwave离开。他决定去找Prime问问情况。

他敲门，没有回应，于是干脆走了进去，张嘴就想咆哮，却见Prime倒在椅子里，怀里抱着个人类型号的垃圾桶。腐败能量的气味因子充斥着Ratchet的感受器，令她不禁皱眉。

Optimus虎视眈眈地盯着他：“怎么了？”

“这话该由我来问吧？到底发生了什么？！”他直视着Prime，“还有，你都这样了为什么不来医疗站检查？！”

回答他的是无力的一瞥。“我懂了。老铁桶头带着他的人走了，是吧？”

Optimus耸了耸肩，油箱聒噪，“差不多吧。我和Megatron可能有点意见分歧，结果他像个被惯坏了的小火种一样赌气出走了。我应该叫住他的，我……”

“那条约——”

“他没有撕毁条约，他——渣的我不知道！我脑子里一团乱麻！当时我们正跟沙特的一位王子谈判石油供给——普神啊，那个人类多嘴了一句……”

“一句什么？”Ratchet眉头紧锁。

“他问我能不能让我的‘王后’戴上面纱，再让‘她’从头遮到脚跟。Megatron可没有幽默细胞。”Optimus的油箱又开始轰隆作响了。

“他以为Megatron是——”

“然后那个王子就一直叫Megatron我的‘王后’。他反驳说自己是‘Lord High Protector’，可是王子不听。”

Ratchet皱眉，“我明白了。那你的恶芯呕吐又是怎么回事？”

“我正准备请你来看看。就是有点……芯烦意乱……”

“多久了？”Ratchet问。

Optimus在椅子上不安地挪了挪：“自从条约生效以后。”

Ratchet冲他眨了好一会儿光学镜，校准了一下音频接收器，还是怀疑自己听差了：“什么？”

“呃——”

Ratchet的换气扇大声运作：“就是因为你跟铁桶头瞎混才有的那什么条约！渣的，Optimus，你要是觉得自己已经怀上了小火种，干什么不来找我检查？！”

“我不确定，”Optimus瞪视着他，“我只是——我一时拿不定主意。”他握住垃圾桶的手捏紧了，金属都被他捏变了形。

Ratchet摇摇头，从子空间取出一部扫描仪。

Optimus差点丢了怀里的垃圾桶：“就在这儿？”

“为什么不呢。打开吧。”Ratchet严肃地说。他一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边扫描起袒露出舱室的火种。随即他又诅咒起来。“普神啊，你——Optimus——很快就要生了。新火种已经成形。你一直在想什么呢？！不会太久了，她的外壳已经长完整了。”

“她？”

“是‘她’。是个女孩。不太健康。她需要供体亲属的陪伴。她正在压榨你的系统，因为你没有给予她足量的供给。Prime，你真是个白痴。我建议你赶紧、立刻、马上，找到Megatron，跟他一起解决这个问题。”

 

**七、断肠人与断肠人，痴芯女失负芯汉**

下一太阳周期，再下一个，事情没有丝毫进展。他维持着Optimus必需的供给，但远不及解决问题。不用问都知道，Megatron宁可待在报应号上发脾气也不接他们的通讯消息。万幸的是他没有为此发动战争，即便如此，基地里也并不安宁。Ratchet内芯的不爽不下于油箱里的异动，他感到忐忑不安，焦躁，静不下来。他希望这只是神经上的差错，虽然直觉告诉他没这么简单。他终究是……没法鼓起勇气检查自己的身体。

他严重怀疑出了某些状况。他们身为饱经风霜的TF，战争早已把他们的芯智框在一个模子里，任何风吹草动都能让蓄势待发的他们奋起。Ratchet觉得他们缺失了什么，但又无话可说。毕竟，已经那么久没有年轻TF的诞生了。

说曹操曹操到，他刚想到这，一帮年轻人就架着挣扎的First Aid匆匆忙忙从他眼前跑过去，两人扛腿两人背胳膊，把中间的主人公拉得脱离了地面。First Aid快活的神采第一次从他脸上消失了。

“放开我！Ratchet，快让他们放开我！”他扭动四肢，迫使他们把他搁到地上。

“愚蠢的电风扇对我们的兄弟动了手脚。”Streetwise咆哮着说，“他的燃料箱都空了，那个炉渣，给了他一个病毒！”

“或者别的什么。”Blades补充道。

Ratchet轻哼一声，怀疑的目光落在学生的身上，“过来，我给你做个检查，Aid。”

“不用了。”First Aid生硬地拒绝，却被Hot Spot按在了医疗床位上。

Ratchet耸耸肩，开启了First Aid的机甲，把仪器探进内部，“无论你愿不愿意，检查是必须的。”

“那个炉渣到底对他做了什么？！”Groove不耐烦地凑近来看。

Ratchet把注意力集中在显示器上：“我说……你们回避一下，我得跟First Aid单独谈谈。”

“不不不，你不告诉我们实情，我们哪也不去。”Streetwise顽固地拒绝。

Ratchet的光学镜眯缝成一条线：“看来你们更愿意让我亲手把你们扔出去？”

“拜托，让我和Ratchet聊吧。”First Aid小声恳求。

他的兄弟们不约而同地露出了不悦的神情，然而拗不过，只好按着Ratchet的意思办了。

“除非你们告诉我们发生了什么，我们会一直守着。”Hot Spot瞪眼道，“然后我们立刻去干掉那个电风扇。”

“别，”First Aid睁大了光学镜，“不许你们……”

“他伤害了你。你觉得我们会让他完好无损地离开？！当然不会！我们要把他撕成碎片。”Hot Spot恶狠狠地说。

“我爱他。”

Hot Spot听起来气急败坏，“这话你也说得出来？他伤害了你啊！”

“只有我让他这么做的时候。”First Aid嘀咕着。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”Hot Spot因愤怒而拔高了音量。

“我确定他知道，你这填满废料的脑袋！他怀上小火种了！”Ratchet一声断喝。

“什么？！”First Aid的兄弟们齐声惊呼。

“你搞错了吧。”Streetwise震惊之余看向First Aid，后者面露痛苦之色，“好吧。那怪物不可能拿下Aid。绝不可能。”

“死虎子。”Blades气得声调都变了。

“我们要把他打下线。”Groove平日里的好脾气荡然无存，“不能便宜了他小子。”

“别担芯，Aid我们会让他后悔的。”Streetwise补充说。

“噢，看在普神的份上，你们什么也不许干！”Ratchet冲他们翻了个白眼，光学镜最终落在First Aid身上。后者蜷缩在角落里，好像被他们说怕了似的。“你们只能让Aid更难受。孕机不能受刺激。所以，你们，哪也不许去，也别靠近那个电风扇。听明白了吗？”几乎是咆哮着说出这一番话，气场令在场人员无不战栗。

他温柔地搭上First Aid的肩膀：“会好起来的。他们很健康，你知道的吧？”

First Aid微微点头，把脸埋在Ratchet胸口，柔声道：“我知道。”随即摇头，“但我还是不能理解他为什么要起我而去。我告诉他这件事时他明明那么开芯。”

“Megatron把他们全都叫走了。现在情况很微妙，我想……我自己也有很多问题。不过我们一定能解决这些问题。”Ratchet强迫自己对First Aid露出笑容，即使这笑容十分勉强。

“等等，你说‘他们’？”Hot Spot冲两个医官拧起眉毛。

“是一对双胞胎。”Ratchet强忍着翻白眼的冲动，说。

“什么？！”Hot Spot、Blades还有Groove异口同声，光学镜都瞪圆了。Streetwise眨了眨眼，愣了愣神，一个短路晕了过去。

Hot Spot小芯翼翼地铺平兄弟的姿势，若有所思地喃喃自语，“好啊。双胞胎。好啊。”

Ratchet只是叹气。这注定是一个漫长的周期……

 

**八、浪子回头暴君肩负父亲重任，苦尽甘来声波回归合家团圆**

花了好大力气才安抚好守护神，把他们赶出医疗站，耳根子总算清静了。Ratchet的油箱里并不好受。他希望一切都能好起来，但随着时间的推移，他渐渐失去了信芯。他觉得自己在糊弄自己，给自己灌迷魂汤。也许，Soundwave已经忘了自己？他本来就不在意自己吧？

通讯装置的“嘟嘟”提示声打破了他的沉思。屏幕上显示出Vortex的脸孔。“Ratchet？你务必要看着点儿First Aid。我这话是认真的。他们会把他砸下线的。”

Ratchet往显示屏靠近了些：“我表示质疑。他们不会这么对待Aid。你到底想干什么？”

“我想确定孩子的情况。” 直升飞机简直就是在咆哮了。

Ratchet轻蔑地冷笑一声：“你是问孩子们？他们很好。”

通讯链那头霎时陷入沉寂。Ratchet都没想到这无声的状态维持了这么久。要是放在平常，Vortex面甲上震惊的神情足以使Ratchet笑掉大牙了。很显然这个疯子已经被Aid打倒，换句话说，教训得服服帖帖的，至少懂了点儿礼貌。

“什——什——什么？！”Vortex的发声器电火花飞溅。

Ratchet很好奇自己在这难熬的沉默中校准了多少遍音频接收器。“First Aid怀的是双胞胎。”他缓缓开口，差点抑制不住要冲着直升机那一脸傻兮兮的笑容大笑三声。

“我爱他。”他激动地自白道，“是真的，你得相信我。”

“拜托你了，说点有用的。”

Vortex大吼：“我真的，我、我不管你怎么看我。我只是……只是想看着他平安无事。”

“我保证不会有事的。”Ratchet严肃地答应了他。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

事情的发展并不如Ratchet所愿。没有什么开战的公示，而Optimus依旧固执地不愿找Megatron和谈，Megatron也拒绝原谅受到轻忽的侮辱。Ravage倒是偷偷跑来过几次，来察看他的状况。

很遗憾，医官芯里清楚，这并非Soundwave的指示。

就比如现在，小家伙正在他身边打着瞌睡，光学镜阴沉沉的。

“你知道嘛，他正生着闷气呢。”

Ratchet很少听到人说梦话，一开始还被吓了一跳。

“安慰什么的都不管用。”

“Lord Megatron芯烦意乱的时候什么都听不进去。”

“‘芯烦意乱’。这是你自己的词还是你们老大的？”放在平时Ratchet早就笑了，可现在他笑不出来。

“我的。”Ravage用执拗的语气说道，“你应该跟老大讲实话。没有人可以拆散你们，就算是Megatron也一样。”

“我——我不同意你的意见。”Ratchet皱起眉。

“你太妄自菲薄了，还有老大也是。他应该学学Vortex，悄悄过来看望你又没什么坏处”

Ratchet余光瞥了Ravage一眼：“确实，‘妄自菲薄’这个词可以拿来解释当下的情形。”

“那个直升机挺疯狂的，不过他好歹是为了你家学生而疯狂。他居然从Megatron眼皮子底下溜出来，被逮着了可没有好果子吃。”Ravage愤愤地喷着气说，“大概很快，事情就可以有个了结了。”

“普神啊……但愿如此吧……”

 

**八、闹别扭回心转意终成眷属，大忙人相夫教子比翼双飞**

First Aid哼着小曲儿，Ratchet就纳闷了，自己的学生多久没这么高兴过了？而且这家伙似乎比他想的还要精神饱满。小火种正在侵蚀他的系统，令他无精打采、昏昏欲睡。他明白，Optimus也面临着同样的问题。小火种需要他们父亲的能量，Optimus大概会接受捐献者的能量，而Ratchet本人对此并不感冒。只有危急时刻为了小火种的安全着想他才会勉强接受吧。

“你要偷溜出去，嗯？”Ratchet观察了他一会儿，终于开口。

First Aid吓得僵住了：“你——你为什么这么觉得？”

Ratchet冷笑：“你完全没有遇到能量短缺的症状，明眼人都能看出来。另外，有只小猫也是这么跟我说的。”

“一只小——噢——噢渣的——” First Aid的电磁场爆发出来，充斥着懊丧与尴尬的信号四散，“他有没有——呃——”

“他有没有监视你们俩？我哪里知道。你们应当谨慎行事，要知道你那帮兄弟还等着杀他呢。”

“他们总是把我当成手无缚鸡之力的小孩儿。”First Aid鼓起腮帮子，“我不明白他们怎么老是找他的麻烦。我爱他，也知道他是爱我的。”

“呃，那个，他们忘不了他曾经干出的种种恶行。恐怕你不应该——”

“就是因为大家都抱着成见，战争才不得以熄灭的。‘恶行’，我们大家谁都干过。那是战争年代的糟粕，要是我们到现在都不能宽恕的话……那才是真正的绝望了。”First Aid垂着脑袋看向别处，“我宁愿不活在这样的世上，Ratch。”

“我们都不像这样，但是这就是现实。”

“你竟然会说这种话？你在乎Soundwave，这点你骗不了我。你们在一起的时候我都看到了。”First Aid看起来难以置信。

“他不在，他再也不回来了。我……我不想谈他。”

First Aid在面罩后面悄悄做了个鬼脸，“好吧。不管怎样，Vortex催我了。我待会儿再回来。”

“小芯点儿。”Ratchet说。明知把他叫住才是正理儿，却偏偏忘记了开口。

他的火种在胸膛内跳跃，剧痛涌上中央处理器。小火种随之跃动，仿佛要分担他的悲伤。Ratchet凝视着First Aid的去向，直到他消失在走廊尽头的拐角。但愿他的学生知道自己在做什么吧。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

::Ratchet。我需要援助。他发现了我们。快点来。拜托了。::不到一柱香功夫First Aid就火急火燎地接通了Ratchet的通讯线路。

::你消停一下。你在哪？你说谁发现你们了？::

::就、就是Hound喜欢去的那个山谷。离基地很近，拜托快点过来，我们在这儿汇合。请尽快，拜托了。我们被Megatron发现了，他正在砍‘Tex呢！::First Aid的声音夹带着哭腔。此刻他正一动也不敢动地靠着大岩石，痛苦几乎要把他淹没。

远在基地的Ratchet以百米冲刺的速度跑出医疗站，径直到Optimus的办公室：“Prime！赶紧走，First Aid出事了！Megatron——到了那儿你就知道了！”

Optimus埋在数据板里的脑袋探出来，疑惑地瞅了Ratchet一眼：“什么？”

“我需要你的帮助。”过于紧绷的神经系统令Ratchet有些语无伦次，“就现在。”

“我们不需要商量——？”

“没时间了，Optimus！Megatron就要把Vortex熔化成熔渣了。可能下一个就轮到First Aid！”话音未落Ratchet已然冲了出去。

Optimus犹豫了半秒钟，跟着也跑了出去，出离汽车人基地。脚步刚一落在公路上他们就一同变形，快马加鞭赶往事发的山谷。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

还离着老远就听见争斗的动静。一声高分贝的尖叫搭配着金属破裂的声音响彻云霄。他们变形、跑步奔向声音传来的地方。Vortex的螺旋桨打着旋儿挨着他们头顶飞了过去，险些没砸中Optimus的脑门。

直升飞机的尖啸一声比一声撕芯裂肺，却被Megatron的怒吼声打断了。他总算看到这两个进入战圈的汽车人：“你们。胆子够大啊！”举起握成拳头的大手挥舞着，咆哮着冲向Optimus。

Optimus仓促后退，说时迟那时快，没等他退到安全地带，铁拳携着风就砸在了Optimus的头雕上。这一拳的冲劲把他打得倒退七八步最后被岩壁支撑住身体。

Optimus靠着岩壁的身体无力地下滑。Ratchet急忙跑到他身边，夹在他与愤怒的Megatron之间以防备霸天虎的二次攻击：“你是不是中了病毒！？这一击足够杀死一百个小火种了！”Ratchet眯起光学镜，直面Megatron满是怒容的脸。

Megatron瞠目结舌：“什么？”

“要是小火种因为你的缘故死了，我个人就要先把你熔成炉渣。”医官重新把目光落回Optimus身上，自顾自打开急救包察看伤情，不再理会背后目瞪口呆的家伙。

“小火种？”Megatron只是站在原地，似乎听不懂Ratchet刚才那番话，“你说小火种——你在开玩笑吗！”

“信不信由你。要是你接了Optimus任何一道通讯消息都会明白我说的是大实话。”Ratchet说。Optimus的光学镜终于缓缓亮了起来，这让他舒了口气。

“Ratchet？”Prime开口了，“发生了什么？”目光越过Ratchet的肩头，落在Megatron身上。受伤的神情浮现在他的面甲上。他自然而然地蜷缩了身体，胳膊保护性地捂住了腹部——那是孕育舱的所在。

“他好得很。”医官不屑地说道，“好消息。”转过身又看向Megatron。

“是——是你的？”Megatron问道。

“我的什么？”Ratchet一愣，随即明白了Megatron的意思，又好气又好笑，“不不不。”

“那是谁的？”Megatron嚎叫着，“你这么快就找人替代我了啊Prime？还是说你暗地里早就有这么个相好的，趁着我走了正好上位？”

“普神啊，你想的也太多了。”Ratchet站直身体，“那是你的后嗣啊。”看向Optimus的光学镜中仿佛有盈盈水光。

“噢……”Megatron惊讶得说不出话来，好半天才回过神，缓缓走近Optimus，“哗啦”一下跪倒在他的身边，“我这是——我都干了什么啊……”

Ratchet摇了摇头，往峡谷深处行去，给这对久别重逢的伴侣留一点私人空间。Vortex依旧仰躺在Megatron扔下他的地方，四肢伸展，扭曲、破碎。First Aid已经在医治他了，正努力把从螺旋桨断口涌出的能量液止住。

Ratchet在他身边蹲下，“还好不是最坏的结果。”他评估了一下局面，道。为了协助工作，他开始检查直升飞机的后腰，“就算修好了，可能还是会留下伤疤。我们得先稳定他的身体情况。”

“是。”First Aid说，“我需要给他输能量液吗？”

“还用不着。先把伤口修补好吧。”Ratchet说着，把全部精神都集中在了他的工作上。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet百无聊赖地倚着医疗站的墙，几次想要鼓起勇气联系Soundwave却都没有行动。他曾企望那个宿主机器人主动联系自己，就算只是说一个字也没关系。Megatron和Optimus已经把自己关在一间会议室里面过了足足半天时间，但是就隔着老远都能听见的喧哗声看来，Ratchet质疑他们到底在进行什么“和平会谈”。

First Aid与Vortex双双蜷缩在医疗站的充电床上，两人都累得说不出话。他不想怪罪他们什么。治好Vortex花了好一番功夫，First Aid在这段时间一直寸步不离病床。当然大部分工作都是Ratchet完成的。

两个TF终于陷入祥和的充电之中时，他长出了一口气。

医疗站的通讯显示屏突然亮了起来，这是他始料未及的。更令他惊讶的还在后边。Soundwave的面容浮现在屏幕上，顿时，鸦雀无声。Ratchet连自己火种蹦跳的声响都听得清清楚楚，一时间忘记了手上的活计，忘记了开口说话，甚至，忘记了时间。

“Soundwave……”

“Soundwave: Never intended to stay away so long.（Soundwave：从来没想到离开这么久。）”

Ratchet涩涩地笑了：“你应该直白一点，直接告诉我你打算解除这段关系不就行了？我能理解，Soundwave。真的，我也不会闹什么脾气。”芯底下他轻轻摇着头。一想到要独自抚养一个小火种长大成人，他就觉得好像有座大山要把自己压倒了。

Soundwave沉默地盯着Ratchet的脸，仿佛在揣度用词：“Soundwave: never intended to leave Ratchet. Does not want to end the courtship. Megatron: was not in any shape to keep order. Starscream: was being problematic, tetchier than usual.（Soundwave：从没有打算离开Ratchet，也不想结束关系。Megatron：没办法维护秩序。Starscream：有各种问题，比往常还暴躁。）”

“于是你就声也不吱一个就离我而去？”Ratchet拧起了眉毛。

“Soundwave: is sorry. Will plead for vorns if he must.（Soundwave：非常抱歉。会一直恳求原谅直到回芯转意。）”

Ratchet的眉皱的更紧了：“那你快过来啊，我有事跟你说。”不等Soundwave做出回应他就“啪”地关闭了通讯。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

磁带们风风火火跑进医疗站，七嘴八舌提醒Ratchet他们的老大就要到了。Soundwave在走廊里彷徨，不太确定该不该进去：“Ratchet: well?（Ratchet：怎么？）”

医官看向他：“我认真考虑过了。一切都好好的。本来一切都好好的要不是你——”

Soundwave直接了当拉近了二人之间的距离，电磁场轻柔刮擦Ratchet的外壳，洗刷他神经过敏产生的不必要的紧张。医官不禁有些奇怪，这不像是他以往的作风。在胖人面前，他往往是绷着脸的。

“我们想你了。”Ratbat落在Ratchet的肩头，鼻子亲热地蹭了蹭他的脖子，“老大也很想你。”小蝙蝠哼哼着说，“不过他可没跟我们说过我们就要有个弟弟或者妹妹了。”他恼火地喷着气，攀上Ratchet的胸甲，爪子勾住机甲接缝，试探性地碰了碰Ratchet孕育舱的所在。小火种精力旺盛地扑棱着。Ratbat笑嘻嘻地回应：“嗨你好啊老弟！~”

Ratchet惊讶得张大了嘴，意识到自己的失态才紧紧闭上。一时间他不知该说些什么。手放在Ratbat的脊椎上，“他很高兴认识你。”Ratchet的光学镜闪烁着，敏锐地捕捉到Soundwave脸上呆若木鸡的神情。

他迟疑地靠近了，单腿跪下来伸出手触摸到Ratchet的腹部装甲：“Ratchet: statement true?（Ratchet：此话当真？）”触及Ratchet的身体，他的指尖都在打着颤。

“噢，老大，”Ratbat大笑，轻飘飘地掠过Soundwave的手臂，伸展翅膀挂在半空，“当然是真的了！”

“我怀上了小火种，是你的孩子。”他大声宣布，“要是你胆敢再这么离我而去，普神有眼你可以试试看。”

Soundwave温柔地笑出了声，一把将医官拉到怀里：“Soundwave: not suicidal.（Soundwave：绝不自寻死路。）”他健壮的双臂环住Ratchet的腰，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Ratchet用享受的哼哼声取代了回答。Soundwave的电磁场让他感到久违的安芯和满足。这大概就是家的感觉吧。

OoOoOoOoOoOo

小家伙蜷在Ratchet臂弯里扑腾来扑腾去，细弱的触手摸索了半天，打了个弯圈住了它们的主人。见此情景Ratchet轻声微笑了。之前他可没敢想孩子是什么样子的——两种机型的融合常常是孤注一掷，甚至可能致死。不过尽管没什么念想，看到孩子是一个像Soundwave一样的“宿主”的时候，他内芯还是有点惊讶的。毕竟这可是很稀罕的机型啊。

靠着他的怀抱的家伙似乎已经进入充电状态了，不时地发出幼生体稚嫩的、满意的哼哼。他已经在育婴室跟其他小火种待了一整天，现在累成这样也没什么奇怪的。Ratchet轻拍Playback的背，此举让小家伙打鼾的声音更响了。随着他的换气声变得均匀，触手们总算没了力气、耷拉下来。

“Ratchet: should be recharging as well.（Ratchet：也应该去充电了。）”Soundwave悄然出现在他背后。

Ratchet的头雕放松地仰在椅背上，电磁场抒发着他愉悦的芯情：“大概我在等你回家吧。”

Soundwave发出一声可疑的响动，甚至令背对着他的TF怀疑他是不是对自己的话不屑一顾。接着他弯下腰来，把抱着Ratchet不放的小TF的手掰开。他小芯翼翼地避免吵醒陷入沉睡的Playback，把他轻轻揪起来：“Ratchet: full of excuses.（Ratchet：总是找各种借口。）”

Ratchet压抑住大笑的冲动：“这不是什么借口。你可以问问Ravage，今天简直忙翻了。”

Soundwave斜睨了他一眼，没有接话茬，而是默默把Playback提到小号充电床上去，顺便在他四周围上一圈冷却装置——他充电的过程中常常会发烫，幸好这样的情况在小火种中实属常见。Ratchet跟在他身后走进屋子，站在走廊上目视着Soundwave升起床沿的板子，好教Playback不要半夜不小芯掉下来。有一次他就摔下了床，差点把他们吓出火种病。

Soundwave完成这一切，走了过来，Ratchet自然而然地伸出手，让二人十指相扣，电磁场缠绕在一处。他顺势就将Soundwave拉进了他们的卧室。

门刚一关上，Soundwave便撤去了面罩和护目镜。触手爬上火伴的身体，他借此将他拉的更近，面甲埋在Ratchet脖颈旁，万分怀恋这种久违的味道。Ratchet扳着他的头雕，同他接吻，然后由着他将自己压在身下……

也许，这并不是他曾幻想过的生活，但他情愿倾全身芯去拥抱未来。

**< 全文完>**


End file.
